Cortana's Isolation
by Praisin-Ain't-easy
Summary: Set after halo 3 and up to beginning of halo rtana x John. One shot.


So. Got bored and had nothing else to do. So i wrote this. Takes place 2 years 5 months after Halo 3 while the Dawn is still adrift in space. One shot Cortana X John (From Cortana's pov.) Please read and review, after all this is my first Halo fic.

Cortana's isolation.

Almost two and a half years have passed since the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. The flood had been eradicated, the Covenant disbanded, And peace finally surrounded humanity. Six months after the war the UEG [United Earth Government] began a campaign to terraform Earth's sister colonies. So far Reach was in the lead with roughly seventeen percent of her surface terraformed; but Reach was not the only planet to be reborn. Harvest, Eridanus II, and Sigma Octanus IV too were being terraform alongside Reach. Yes it would seem things were finally looking up for humanity.

Location: Unknown

Date: August 3, 2555

Forward unto Dawn slowly drifted along in space as it had for the past twenty-nine months. The severed ship had no lights showing, no engines running. The only way someone could tell the Dawn was there, besides physically seeing it, was by picking up the simple distress beacon that originated from the ship's AI, Cortana.

"This is UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 of Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate rescue" she heard herself, or part of herself, say for what seemed like the trillionth time. She'd been stuck out here ever since Halo's explion sliced through the hull of the Dawn. Just herself and, him. Her avatar came to life in a brilliant ball of blue light and stood upon her pedestal, gazing at the crystallized cryostasis chamber.

"Wake me, when you need me." His last words stuck to her brain for longer than she thought they would. She continued to gaze at the cryostasis tube for some time, searching for some reason, some need, for her to wake the Master Chief.

"John," she whispered "I need you more than you know. More than you could ever fathom." She was silent after whispering those words. She was an AI, an artificial intelligence unit. She wasn't supposed to have these, 'Feelings' as most humans called them. But for some reason, no matter how many times she ran it though her systems. She could not shake her feeling of love toward him. 'Maybe it's the fact I was created from Dr. Halsey's mind.' she thought to herself. Whatever the cause for her feelings; she was glad to have them. Cortana starred at the motionless figure behind the fogged up glass cover of the cryostasis chanber for a good hour, thinking about how things would be different if she were human.

"If only," she said to herself sadly "I were human, like you." Cortana's avatar disappeared from sight as she returned to hibernation mode. To conserve energy.

Location: Unknown

Date May 7, 2555

Cortana's avatar again illuminated the room as she starred at the Master Chief, the Spartan, the Demon; John. She had heard many people call him many names. However she called him by two: Chief, and John. The latter of the two was used less often due to military protocal and regulations, although it seemed to flow off her tongue in a way that made it special. As she thought her motion tracker picked up a small object floating through the room. "Most likely a side arm or grenade." she spoke to no one in particular. However she was wrong. For the object floating through the room became illuminated by her blue incandescent glow, a ham and cheese sandwich [frozen of course due to space's freezing temperature] majestically floated by harmlessly and through the doorway opposite where it came in. "Odd;" Cortana commented "Guess Johnson left his snack behind." There's another thing. After Johnson's untimely death, at the hands of 343 Guilty Spark, John had been somewhat; depressed for lack of a better word. She could see his saddened expression, even behind his golden faceplate, and it hurt her to see him in such a state. She again disappeared from sight as she went into hibernation mode.

She regularly made check-ups on him. Making sure his vitals were well and that he is still alive. After those tasks were run, she would stare at him, longingly, hoping she could see him one last time before she became rampant.

Location: Unknown

Date. April 11, 2557

Cortana's avatar again erupted to life upon the pedestal in which her AI chip was placed. She began her normal check up on John, heart rate, blood pressure the normal. When out of nowhere a red window popped up in the corner of the screen. She opened it and read the file almost instantly. Her face contoured into a look of utter speechlessness as she checked what she was reading a thousand times over. She hadn't read it wrong, not once. They were orbiting a metallic world, and It was pulling them in. She pulled up the cryostasis chamber roster list and accessed John's individual pod. She looked at him and back to the roster, hesitated for a moment, and pressed the 'Thaw' button on the control panel.

She turned around to see the crystals slowly melting away and the familiar helmet of Spartan-117 appear. She spoke to him, despite the fact she knew he could not hear him.

"Wake up John, I need you."

-Fin! Yeah i know it was probably cheezy in some parts. But i had fun writing this. Please review, its always appreciated!


End file.
